1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to clips or hooks or hangers in general and, more particularly, to a clip for hanging a drainage bag, such as an intravenous ("I.V.") bag, therefrom.
2. General Background
In the medical arts, drainage bags such as I.V. bags are very common and well known. To work properly, they must be supported above the body of the patient so that gravity will induce the fluid to flow. In hospitals and other controlled areas, supporting the bag above the body is not a difficult procedure, but in emergency situations occurring outside the hospital setting, maintaining the proper elevation of an I.V. bag can hinder patient assistance. This is because oftentimes one person, such as a paramedic, must elevate the bag with one hand while attempting to render assistance with the other. In other cases, the paramedic might lay the bag on the ground and kneel on it to apply the needed pressure (with the attendant danger of excessive pressure and I.V. flow). In other cases, the paramedic might hold the bag in his or her mouth which is unsanitary, unstable and effectively eliminates any communication with another person.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a hanger clip that is safe, easy to use, and effective, particularly with I.V. bags. Another object of this invention is to provide a hanger clip that can support a drainage bag from the clothes or pockets of a user. Still another object of this invention is to provide a hanger clip that can easily be hooked or unhooked from the bag or from the user as needed. A further object of this invention is to provide a hanger clip that can be used in a variety of situations and can attach to a variety of supports as needed. These and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.